Oblivion's Approach
by VKeiaddict
Summary: What do the people of RuneMidgard do when Oblivion is threatining to destroy the entire world?  Absolutly nothing.  Only a select few know of oblivions approach, and they intend to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Our story takes place in the land of Rune-Midgard. The people of this land know very little about their history, or at least little of what matters.

Long ago, the ruler of Rune-Midgard, Odin, and his warriors, called the Valkyries, fought the Dark Lord, an embodiment of all evil in this world, and all the evil yet to be. Odin and the Valkyries conquered the Dark Lord and his army of darkness. Now, this is where the real history and the known history differ. To the people of Rune-Midgard, the myth continues like this: The Dark Lord, after he was defeated, was obliterated from existence by being thrown into the sun, where he would suffer for eternity by blinding light. What truly happened, was that Odin and the Valkyries won, but just that. There was too much evil to destroy, so they sealed him within a large, stone ring know to the gods as "Oblivion's Gate". It was called that because it was believed that anything that passed through the stone ring would disappear into oblivion. Then, the Oblivion's Gate was locked away in the deepest, darkest dungeon in Glast Heim. Now, in the current day, the Dark Lord's power grows because of the evil and corruption, and only a small group knows of his existence. Our story follows one of them; an unusual priest and his traveling companion.

* * *

A blonde-haired knight walked through the crowed marketplace of Izlude, the home of the swordsman guild, and one of the main cities of Rune-Midgard. The blonde-haired man had just become a knight, after his long time training as a swordsman, and he was just as arrogant as ever. Knights were known for their strength, leadership abilities, and the weapons they welded. They were also known for their arrogance, though not very many people would say that to a knight's face. He was a perfect display of a knight's arrogance; he looked down upon everyone in his path, and did not bother trying to go with the flow of the crowd. He gave glares at anyone who looked like they wouldn't move out of the knight's path. That is, until a young-looking, white-haired priest bumped into him, and muttered "stupid knights, never watch where they are going…" This set the knight on a warpath to kill this priest, and make sure no one bumped into him again.

"Oi, priest, what'd you say? Why don't you apologize for bumping into me?" The knight said, beginning to draw his sword. The priest just laughed and said "All you knights are the same, stupid and arrogant!" At this, the knight drew his sword, slashed at the priest, and stared in amazement. His sword had stopped, _on nothing_. The knight, not knowing a priest could create a barrier around himself and others, was stupefied. He was used to his sword connecting to whatever he was attacking. He was about to think something, and pull his arm back for another swing, but he was too slow. The priest aimed his hand at the knight's breastplate, and cast a spell. It was the priest's skill, Holy Light, a holy power that was used for destroying demons and undead monsters. This priest's Holy Light though, sent the knight flying, and ruined his armor, along with knocking him out. The priest laughed, and turned to walk away.

The Izludeian guard, trained by the swordsman guild for war, ran over before the priest could walk away. After seeing the priest in action, along with his white hair, he knew exactly who the priest was. "Yori, you can't keep doing that to newly appointed knights, the city officials will have you thrown in jail if you keep doing it." He said to the priest.

"So what? I'm a priest, they would never truly believe I could do that to a knight unless I showed them." The priest, Yori, replied. The guard, knowing the truth in Yori's words, went to find another priest or acolyte to tend to the knight.

* * *

Yori walked out of the crowed city, and into the quiet and peaceful field that served as a road between Prontera and Izlude. Yori was 20. He had been a priest for quite a while, though he had almost no connections to the Prontera church. He was fairly tall at 6' 3", and his white hair drew looks from people when he walked through towns. Actually, what drew the most attention though, were the bandages over his right eye, and part of the right side of his face.

He walked to a small, wooded area and stopped. A shadow in the trees moved. Yori didn't even flinch. "How was your nap, Zea?" he asked. The demon jumped from the tree and stretched a bit. She could have passed as a human except for her pointed ears and cat-like eyes. She wore a mask, which covered the right side of her face, and had horns on the part of her mask that covered her forehead. Her skin was pale compared to Yori's tan, and her pale-blue colored hair had a sheen to it in the mid-day sun. Her clothes were red and black, and she carried a whip at her side.

"A bit short, but nice." Zea replied. They headed off together, out of the small forest and into the desert. Yori had gone into the city to get supplies for this little trip through the desert, which was one of the only times he went into a city. Since they had traveled through the desert a few times before, they knew about the various dangers, and about the temperature difference between day and night, and had thus prepared for anything. The trip would take two or three days, mostly uneventful. Occasional run ins with Golems were the only disturbance. Eventually, they got to Morroc. Zea, as usual, stayed outside the city to wait for Yori.

They had come to Morroc to meet an assassin Yori knew. They arranged to meet so the assassin could deliver a message to one of Yori's friends. The meeting went rather smoothly, even though it was in one of Morroc's busiest bars. The assassin's only request was a warp portal to a closer location, since the trip would take a week or more otherwise. Yori agreed, and sent the assassin on his way. After that, Yori went outside to get Zea, before opening another warp portal to a location near the entrance to the hidden dungeon only known as Kiel Robot Factory. Very few people knew about it, and even less knew what, or in this case, who was inside it. The Kiel dungeon was Yori's and Zea's home, and the main base for a secret guild dedicated to stopping the Dark Lord's resurrection, or sealing him again if they fail. Yori was a member of this guild, and used his knowledge of Glast Heim to narrow down the search for Oblivion's Gate. The leader of the guild was a rouge known as Sigrún. A few guild members suspected that she was more than she appeared, and her name has more meaning than she tells them. Yori was the only member of the guild that knew the true meaning of her name. Sigrún was the name of one of the Valkyries that helped seal the Dark Lord, which drew Yori's suspicions, and told him to watch her carefully.

The main entrance is an area known as Kiel Khayr's room. In reality, it is the base of the secret guild. That is because it has almost no aggressive monsters, and the most suitable environment for a meeting of humans. Yori was headed for the largest of the separate rooms that made up this part of the dungeon, the meeting room of the guild. When Yori entered, he noticed that only his seat was empty, which meant that the entire guild was assembled; a very rare event, and a bad omen.

Sigrún was seated at the head of the table, and she motioned him to sit down. Zea politely stood next to Yori's seat until a chair was found for her. Sigrún started the meeting, "Now, comrades and friends. We all know about the Dark Lord and his approaching resurrection. Our time is almost up. We must either find a way to stop his resurrection, or find a way to seal him again."


	2. Flashback

Author's Note: Because I didn't mention it in chapter one, I will mention it here. This is only a ROUGH DRAFT version of the story. I will constantly update (or randomly update) depending on when I update the original story on my computer. Also, this chapter is mainly about Yori's and Zea's meeting and friendship. I won't bother with any other part of the story in this chapter. Read the notes on Chapter 3 too .>

* * *

Yori looked up into the bright blue morning sky after he awakened. It was spring, and everything had an air of rebirth around it. Everything was fresh and alive after thawing from the winter. Most, if not all, plants were a vibrant green. The birds that had already come back from the south were singing, and everything was peaceful. Yori looked to his side, where Zea was sleeping, and began to remember when they first meet, on a morning similar to this…

Yori was three, and his parents were away from the house. His dad, a blacksmith, was in his shop trying to make an acceptable weapon. His mother, a wizard, was at the Yuno library, reading about potions and spells. Because his parents were gone, he wasn't allowed to go outside, and so he looked at the other children happily playing in a small field near his house, on the outskirts of Amatsu. Then, he noticed a child that stayed away from the others, in what looked to be fright. The child was wrapped in a small, torn blanket. When the child got closer, Yori tried to call it over. It did. Now, he could see into the blanket, and into the face of a demon girl. Yori, though, had no idea of this. "Why do you stay away from the other children?" He asked.

"Because I'm afraid they will hurt me, just like everyone else." She replied. After she said that, Yori noticed that she was staying away from the window.

Yori, saddened by this, said "I won't hurt you. Please come here, I want to give you something." She did as he said, though cautiously, and came closer to the window. Yori handed her an apple, and a necklace he had found while he was out in the fields with his parents during a trip to Prontera. He managed to get it before a padding Poring could grab it and bounce away. "Friends?" He asked. The demon girl started crying, though not for any reason Yori could think of. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry…" He said.

She managed to choke out a reply between sobs, "B-because, n-no one's ever been nice to be me before." After awhile, she managed to calm down, and introduced herself. "I don't know my name, but the first thing I remember was the person holding me saying 'Ugh, a Zealotus', and dropping me into the streets," She said.

"So, I guess your name is Zealotus. I'll call you Zea. I'm Yori. Nice to meet you," Yori replied. After a bit of talking through the window, Yori went and unlocked the door, and brought Zea inside. After that, they were mostly inseparable. Yori usually spent most of his time in his room anyway, and that was where he kept Zea hidden from his parents. When he became a novice and started his adventure, they both explored the fields and forests around their home, and had a good time full of good memories.

* * *

Endnote: Find out about Yori's right eye in the next chapter, when Yori is an acolyte and when he becomes a priest. 


End file.
